


Nothing to Negotiate

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: Eros vs. Extra [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, Eros - Freeform, M/M, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, katsudamn, katsudontchawishyourpartnerwashotlikeme, katsudontyouwishyourboyfriendwashotlikeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Victor found himself between a figurative rock and hard place. Not too sure he hated the situation, though.





	Nothing to Negotiate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yuri!!! on Ice characters.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, any similarities between this work and real life is purely coincidental. But, good for you! Go you! :D

He was in full Eros mode. Jet-black hair perfectly slicked back and not a strand out of place. Brown eyes burning with as much passion as a million suns combined despite his blue-framed glasses. With his back straight and every bit of his muscles oozing sex appeal, Yuuri walked like he was ready to seduce a jam-packed GPF stadium in a heartbeat.

He was ready to put things in motion.

He walked straight to Victor and grabbed his coach’s collar bringing the taller man’s face a smidge away from his own. After the shorter man heard the soft gasp from his lover, he cocked his head to the left and licked his lips almost making contact with those plump Russian lips. Yuuri’s saw how Victor’s eyes dilated perhaps with surprise and underlying anticipation. Finally Yuuri spoke.

“Victor…” Yuuri purred. A set of hazel brown eyes locked with cerulean blue.

“Yes, my love?” Victor only managed to whisper back as the younger man commanded his whole attention and being.

“If you do what I think you’re trying to do, I swear you will never get a taste of this Katsudon again.” Yuuri licked his own ring-clad finger as he gave his lover a stern warning coated in delicious sexual appeal.

Victor slowly snaked his arms around the Japanese man’s waist and attempted to negotiate. “But…”

 Yuuri took his hands off the collars and let his hands journey along the Russian man’s sides to their intended destination—under Victor’s shirt.  Yuuri saw how Victor shivered in surprise at the sudden skinship. He heard the Russian gasp before he took a step back. The brown-eyed skater found himself caging his lover between him and the kitchen sink.

“Test me…” Yuuri breathed with his lips ghosting along his fiancé’s neck. “...and you will fail.” the Japanese skater delivered the finishing blow with a small kiss to Victor’s exposed sternum.

He then briskly pulled away and sauntered back to the living room to their sleeping brown poodle.

A few seconds later he heard hurried footsteps. From his favorite spot in the sofa to cuddle with Makkachin he turned his head towards the entryway. His fiancé raised his phone to show Yuuri the photo in the screen and said, “But Yuuuuuuurrrriiii~ you looked sooooooooooo cute in that photo I took while you were napping. I just wanted to share to the world your angelic sleeping face even though you were drooling a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give credit to Star Trek's Mr. Sulu for Yuuri's line. That one line from the 2nd movie got this going, so there. Hahaha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Scream with me. Ideally not at me. XD


End file.
